


it's a match!

by Disruptiva



Category: vento, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Toys, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, doppio and diavolo dont share a body, tinder au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disruptiva/pseuds/Disruptiva
Summary: doppio had a match in tinder with the hottest man alive and now they have a date. doppio is so nervous that ask his boss some advice...too bad the boss ideas are too radical for a first date
Relationships: Vinegar Doppio/Risotto Nero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	it's a match!

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i was drawing a little comic about this but it took too long so i wrote a fic before i forgot all my ideas!!  
> ypu cant read it here https://twitter.com/Disruptiva79/status/1325571320558592001?s=20  
> its not complete but i update sometimes
> 
> i receive some help, editor: SL
> 
> and please, always wear a condon in the first date, you are not so horny as doppio

It was a cool Saturday evening, the sun was blocked by clouds painted in grey as Doppio spent his time relaxing in his frog decorated bedroom. The boss told him to run some errands before sunrise, and after performing seemingly miscellaneous tasks around the streets of Venice the pinkette was finally granted some relaxation. He laid on his king sized bed, candy wrappers covering the somewhat messy sheets, as he undid his braided ponytail. Logging back onto his dating app, Doppio was curious to see if any new faces decided that he was attractive enough to talk too. Not looking as hot got to his self worth and self esteem, he was lean and didn’t have a muscular physique unlike the other men on the app. It made him feel as though he wasn’t good enough for anyone. So any amount of attention gave him such a euphoric feeling it made him forget about his own self hatred. 

A man with long silver hair popped up; his gothic makeup combined with an intense look made him look even more attractive. Doppio didn’t even think twice about swiping right as he was reading along the other profiles that appeared before him. And then a man with dark tan skin and white hair was the next who stood out from the pool of profiles. His scleras were black with his irises filled in with a crimson red color. He also had a similar intense gaze to that of the silver haired goth, but he had noticeable piercings on his ears, eyebrows, and mouth. He seemed like the type of guy to get a tongue piercing as well, and the mere thought made Doppio’s body melt into his spot. He was the hottest guy Doppio had ever laid his eyes on, even more so than his boss. As he swiped right his phone pinged along with a loud buzz, big bold yellow letters appeared on the screen “Its a match!”.  
Doppio couldn't believe his eyes, the hottest man alive liked him back. ‘What in the fuck?!’ he thought to himself. Doppio knew he was cute but not attractive enough to get the attention of a guy like...THAT. Besides the profile picture he had was super dumb; he was holding a frog and smiling wide like a child, not to mention his love for nature most likely made him appear super nerdy. The app vibrates, breaking his train of negative self talk, the guy was online and just messaged him. Doppio was nervous as fuck, but somehow to even his suprise managed to get a date with that demi god of a hunk. The gentleman's name was Risotto, or at least that is what he claimed anyways. It didn’t matter to Doppio if Risotto was his real name or just a silly nickname, all he could think about was his body. Risotto sent him pictures confirming he was not a catfish and indeed the real deal. After giving Doppio his phone number he made sure to send him more photos, some more scandalous than others.

"Send me a picture of you now" the punk texted  
Doppio panicked, even over text he could picture Risotto demanding him to do as he said. His mind started to go into panic mode, as ideas flooded his head.  
"Ah what should i do? What pose should I do to make myself look good? Oh God I don’t want to look dumb..."

After contemplating for 5 minutes he managed to send a really good looking nude, his freckled-dusted ass being the main attraction. After what felt like an eternity of waiting and overthinking his phone vibrated loudly as a new message appeared. 

The message read “God, I can’t wait to fuck you.” with a little heart at the end of it.

Doppio was in heaven, he didn't thought that compliment raised the serotonin so much in his brain. He screamed at the pillow, flushed and happy. They start sending each other more nudes and one thing leads to another… They turned on his cameras and start watching the other masturbates. Doppio worried that his butt and legs looked perfect while he penetrate himself with a pink dildo. Risotto was holding his big erection with his hand, doppio notices that risotto 's dick had some piercings but couldn't identified it all.  
After they both climax, doppio said with a soft voice " i didnt know that doing this was so fun..." and sighed 

"Yeah, me neither" risotto 's voice was deep and sensual, felt like velvet...probably because he just come. That was the first time doppio hear his voice and fell like he wanna hear it forever. 

"See you tomorrow " risotto said, and turn off the camera.  
Doppio do the same and sighed softly while lying in bed, he was about to get sleep when suddenly the anxiety attack him.

WHAT IM GONNA DO, FUCK, IM AN IDIOT MAYBE TOMORROW HE WILL SEE ME AND THINK THAT IM AN USELESS NERD He was in a spiral of self hate When his phone rings, it was his boss. Good timing.

-my doppio, why you sound so agitated?  
With much trouble doppio explain everything in great detail. The boss hear patiently.  
\- and... and i dont know what to do...im so stupid...i will probably fuck everything up...and i really like him, i mean who wouldn't but...!!!

-my doppio, my little cute doppio...- the boss voice reassured him- you forgot the most important thing...you have me, i will help you and if you do exactly as i say nothing can go wrong, now, my doppio, listen carefully...

The next day arrives. Doppio was late, just like his boss told him. He was wearing his usual clothes, with his hair as a braid. Even before he arrives at the cafe he could see the massive man from afar. Oh no, hes even hotter in person. And much bigger. Again doppio  
couldn't believe a man so attractive as risotto was interested in him  
Risotto was all in black, with a black leather jacket. He really was a bad boy isnt he?  
Risotto didnt see him until doppio was a meter from him. 

" fuck hes so big" doppio thought " he will destroy me" and that though make him salivate.

\- hi!! Im doppio, im sorry im late...!! - he starts but he couldn't end his sentence.

Risotto approach him and grab him by the waist, doppio could feel his big and warm hand against his bare skin, and all his body shiver. Doppio couldn't even react when risotto kiss him deeply. That really was a surprise. Risotto lips were big and firm agaisnt the soft and inexperienced lips, risotto penetrate him with his pierced tongue, and then bite the inferior lip of doppio. Doppio sigh in pleasure almost forgetting where they are. Just in he middle of the street , at the entrance of the cafe. The kiss leave him shivering and flushed. Risotto hand was still in his waist, and doppio was really excited at that display of power and dominance, but that is not place. Risotto was smiling at how nervous the pink one was after that first kiss

\- le...lets enter the cafe...shall we??- doppio start  
They were about to, but doppio stops, he almost forgots the most important thing. 

-ah, wait! I have gift for you...

Risotto was surprised, he didnt expect it. doppio grab something small in his pocket and show it to risotto, while blushing hard with a shy expression, that looked absolutely perfect in him. Risotto understand now. This will be a really nice date. The waitress was a nice girl and asked them what they want. Risotto asks for a drink with licor and doppio couldn't really decide.  
\- i want the ..- and he couldn't end because he moan. 

Risotto was holding the "gift" doppio give him in his pocket and just turned on the first setting.

Doppio glance at risotto for a second, asking for piety, but then accept the fate he himself gets into.

-are you ok? -the waitress girl ask.  
\- yes yes...ah... i just... i want...-but risotto push the next setting- I WANT THIS ICECREAM!!  
He scream to hide the moans, showing the photo of a big cup of icecream in the menu.

doppio do his best to hold his moan while talking to the waitress. After she leaves, doppio sighed loudy and gaze to risotto with pleading and  
shiny eyes, and his cheeks red. 

Risotto looked at him with a hungry gaze, he was really happy with the power he has right now. Doppio was trembling and start pouting. He was really cute, risotto thought, fine i will stop. For a while. After the vibration stop, doppio take a long breath, and start talking like nothing happened. but the blush on his cheeks didn't go away. They start talking about normal stuff, risotto isnt the talking type, so he let doppio do all the talk.  
Luckily the waitress was quick and arrive with their orders.

-heres your jumbo cup of icecream! - said the waitress, and put the large cup in the table.

-ah, thANK YOU- SO MUCH- scream doppio, risotto turned on the vibrator again, this time in the 3rd setting.

The waitress try to ignore doppio and leaves. Doppio could feel the vibrator hitting violently his insides. He was trembling and holding his moans. Risotto take a sip at his drink and look at doppio with interest.

“What’s wrong kitten? Aren’t you gonna eat your ice cream~” risotto said smiling

Doppio look at him with pleady eyes again, like " please let me eat my icecream in peace i beg u" . Doppio start to think that maybe the boss idea of giving the control of the vibrator to risotto wasn't a good idea after all. He was holding his moans and he had an erection already. But risotto looked really entertaining and couldn't take his eyes of doppio, like theres was no one else in the world, and that make doppio happy somehow. Doppio gives up and take the tiny spoon and grab some icream from the big cup. The spoon almost touches his mouth when risotto increase the setting again. The spoon falls to the table. Doppio couldn't take it anymore...he want to touch himself, jerk off, and get fucked already.  
But keeps his hands in the table. Shaking.

“you poor thing... here, i will give you some…”- risotto said, holding the spoon with icecream and guiding it to doppio mouth.

Doppio was sweating and shaking but open his mouth the receive the spoon with icecream.  
But risotto push it away at the last moment, leaving doppio with his mouth open, showing his rosy tongue. Doppio didnt even have the energy to get upset, if risotto wanted to play with him like that it doesnt matter, he start to lose himself in the pleasure with the vibrations.  
In the end risotto allows him to eat. The sweet flavor was really good, but doppio couldn’t think straight anymore.  
-want some more?- risotto asks 

Doppio nodded, his eyes were half open and glassy, while his mouth hung open. Eating ice cream never felt so erotic. Risotto was really enjoying himself. Doppio closed his eyes everytime the icecream make contact with his tongue. Risotto turn off the vibrator, giving doppio some minutes of break. And doppio breaths loudy, finally some rest. But not for long, risotto ended his drink and turn on the setting again, this time in the 4 setting.

Doppio woke up from his peace, its too much for him, he closed his eyes with force, shaking, he tried his best to hold his moans and stay quiet but he feel hes gonna cum at any minute.

\- ple...please...- he managed to said, and look at risoto like hes about to cry.

Risotto smiles and put the next setting.  
Ok thats it. Doppio stands up and look for the bathroom. He tried his best to not cum. Luckily the cafe was almost empty and no one was looking at him, except risotto, who was after him.

He enter the bathroom and before the door closes risotto grab his arm and push him against the door. Doppio is trembling with fear while risotto look down at him. Risotto hold the small of his back and with the other hand grab doppio's head and start kissing him violently, while pushing his body against doppio's. They were very close, and doppio was still shaking for the motion of the vibrator so he just let risotto do as he please while doppios small hands grab the back of the grey hair. Risotto hand were grabbing the soft skin of doppio, massaging his waist, while his other hand hold tightly the pink braid.  
Doppio was moaning inside risotto mouth, while risotto tongue was exploring the sweet taste of doppio insides. The piercing in his tongue feels so intense that doppio couldn't breath. Doppio feels like hes definitely going to cum now. Risotto is pushing himself against the small body of doppio, so he could feel his erection. So he was hard all this time aftet all huh.

Risotto was all worked up too, all the teasing make funny things to him. Doppio is more soft and cute than he though. While Thinking about that, risotto bites hard the inferior lip of doppio, and that was too much. Too much to doppio. He cant hold it anymore and cums. He gasp against risotto mouth, he cant support himself anymore, he cant stand up anymore, his knees were shaking. Risotto notices and hold doppios body, hes really light anyway. 

-you are amazing...-risotto said. He cums without touching his dick, just how sensitive was he?  
Doppio buried his face in risotto's chest, to embarrased to look at him, but managed to talk.

\- turn it off...- the vibrator was still moving inside him after all.

\- heh, this isnt over- risotto's voice was deep and malicious.

Doppio looks at risotto face with a naive expression.

Risotto carried him to one of bathroom cabinets. He sits in the toilet with doppio on top of him. They were face to face now. Risotto give him little kisses to his warm cheeks, and pet his pink hair. Then, he open doppio pants, that was all soaked and wet with cum.  
Doppio tried to stop him because he was embarrased but it was useless.  
His dick was still hard tho, and risotto smirk.  
Risotto hand slid under his dick and uses the cum as lubricant to massage his balls.  
Any touch feel hypersensitive now. Risotto fingers reach his anus now, 

and he felt the vibrations inside doppio.  
He remove his hand and said : take off your pants

Doppio was kinda hypnotised now. Maybe if he do everything as he was told, risotto will stop the vibrator. He stand up and remove his pants with his wet underwear, it felt uncomfortable anyway. He hangs his pants in a hook that were inside the cabinet.  
While doppio was doing that risotto release his hard cock and start jerking off slowly.

Doppio salivated looking at those piercings. He wanted all that meat inside him, and how much it will stretch him, the pain will feel so good.  
Risotto spit in his hand and lubricated his cock a little.  
\- come here- he said, pointing at his lap  
Doppio hesitates for a moment, he wont take the vibrator out? Its tiny but he wasnt sure if he can handle the vibrator and that huge cock full with metal.  
Risotto grows impatient and grab doppio by the waist, until they were so close that doppio could sits in 

his lap.

-dont worry, i wont hurt you- risotto said with a soft voice , looking doppio in the eyes. Too bad his eyes were really intimidating.  
Doppio hugs risotto's neck and let him do all the job. The grey hair man positioned the tip of his dick on doppio wet entrance, and start pushing doppio hips down.  
Doppio hole was already expanded and relaxed because of his previous orgasm, so risottos dick was entering easily.  
Doppio could feel every piercing shape in risotto cock stretching him 

slowly. It was sweet torture.  
The vibrator was still moving inside him and with this new sensation he feel like he could cum again, his whole body was burning.  
Risotto hands were massaging his buttocks  
-you are so soft...fuck...you feel so good...-risotto mutter agaisnt doppio ear- you are making me crazy...

Doppio was dying inside, risotto voice feel like pure velvet and his strong arms were pushing his butt more and more against his huge cock. Make him feel so full, he didnt 

even know if the tip of his cock touches the vibrator inside him already, everything feel too hot. His abused prostate was burning.

-im...im gonna...- doppio managed to say, his voice never sound so weak and pleading

-my penis isn't even fully in yet...- risotto feel close too, the vibrations inside doppio and through his piercings felt too intense. With a final trusts his cock was fully in, finally.  
He didnt wait for doppio reaction and start trusting his hole without 

hesitation.  
Doppio start screaming, but risotto silent him with a violent kiss. With a hand in doppio butt and the other in his braid, doppio didnt have escape. His eyes went blank and take his tongue out to kiss risotto more deeply, risotto was moaning too. He doesnt even know when he start cumming and when he stops, the sensation was too intense and long, he felt like that for minutes until risotto groan loudly.  
It seems like he reached his climax inside doppio because he grab doppio ass so hard it will probably leave bruises. 

Risotto was recovering his breath when he notices doppio was sobbing and big tears were leaving his eyes.

-oh no baby, what happened?- risotto said with truly concern, cleaning the tears of his cheek with his thumb  
Doppio was trying to talk through his whimpers.

-it..it just feel too good...- he managed to said. It didnt feel good, it felt so good that he though he died and come back to life, it was agonizing.

Risotto smiles  
-yes...you are so yummy i want to eat you up- he wasnt lying, doppio was extremely soft everywhere, and his freckled shy face give him a charming risotto didnt know he could love so much. 

Risotto turn off the vibrator, finally. And take out his cock from doppio hole, that was hot and soaked with cum. Risotto wanted to move to clean himself but doppio was resting in his shoulder.

-hey..dont fall asleep, you said your house was near didnt you?- risotto 

said, while slapping doppio ass softly. 

Ok so. The date went really good. Too good actually. Who he was kidding, that was the best orgasm of his life.  
Maybe because he did everything as the boss told him? Maybe because that cafe was property of the boss? He will never know. The boss act in mysterious ways. He will thank him later. Now hes busy with a massive grey hair man in his bed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bonus:

After the second round, risotto lie in the bed looking at his cellphone. Doppio rest his head in risotto chest to see the screen too. He was scrolling in instagram. Nothing really interesting until doppio notices something.  
-wait, whos that- he points at a photo of a man with long grey hair and gothic make up.

-you mean this one? Hes my friend, abbachio...why? Do you like him? 

Doppio flushes instantly. He remember liked him in the date app. He liked the long hair, it reminded him the boss.

-what? Ofc not!!!- doppio try to defend himself, without success. He was really easy to read.

-its ok, i like him too- risotto said with naturally 

Doppio froze, he didn't expect that. But somehow he start fantasizing 

about that man too...  
Risotto notices his daydreaming cute face and have a wonderfull idea.

-would you like him to fuck you?  
Doppio only looked at him with his face red, he would be lying if he says he didnt like that idea.

-what about we both fuck you? Wouldn't you like that?- risotto said with sensual voice against doppio ear, while massaging his back and ass

Doppio only shivers in response.

-i think you are not his type but im pretty sure he wouldn't say no to your perfect ass- and slaps him

Doppio whimpers and hugs risotto trying to show him he likes the idea.  
A goth sandwich sounds really good.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you like it!


End file.
